Where was I going with this?
by Mikayasha
Summary: This is just a collection of fanfics that I started and can't remember where I was going to go with them. Hope you find it somewhat amusing. Rated "M" for possible language and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

No Title

**Chapter One: WTF!**

It was a bright sunny spring day in Central, and everyone was happy. Almost everyone. Below Central, the mood was everything but.

"Is Edward Elric and Greed still missing..." the Homunculus's father droned, getting more and more agitated as "the Promised Day" was coming soon and he only had four of the five human sacrifices needed for the transmutation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

Fullmetal Pet

Disclaimer: THIS WILL BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER IN THE WHOLE FANFIC! FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa sensei.

**Prologue: Kidnaped death.**

Edward and Alphonse was in a hotel near East city. Both slightly depressed that they didn't find a way to get there bodies back to normal. Ed lay in his bed and Al sat in his. Edward has only been a state alchemist for two months, and thought that it would be a little easier than this. Well, he was naive to think that, and he knew it too.

"I shouldn't have gotten so excited..." Ed said gloomly.

"I got my hopes up too..." Al sighed. Ed groaned and covered his head with the blankets, not really attempting to fall asleep, but did anyways.

"NII-SAN!" Edward heard his little brother scream,and sat up, only to have a cloth placed over his face and was back off to dream land.

"... use him. He has..."

"Ed...."

"Just...... him"

"He'll make....."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

No title

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just this fanfic.

**Chapter one: Prologue**

'Ugh... Where am I...?' Was Edward's first thoughts as he opened his eyes to darkness. Ed tried to turn onto his side only to find that his hands and feet were bound to what he was laying on.

'I'll just have to draw blood to get out.' Ed thought and started twisting his flesh wrist.

Only to realize that whoever tied him down wrapped his wrist in a soft cloth so the bindings wouldn't irritate his skin. Ed cursed in frustration and proceeded to struggle. He had to get out of there. The "Promised Day" was coming, and he had to find a way to stop it, yet, at the same time, use it to get Alphonse's body out of the gate.

"It's awake."

"Who's there!? And I'm not an "IT"!!!" Ed yelled as someone, most likely the person who just talked, turn on the lights, blinding Edward for a few seconds. Blinking the blindness out of his eyes, he felt someone put a cloth over his eyes.

"What is it with kidnappers and blind folds anyways?" Ed asked, though not expecting an answer and of course he didn't get one.

"He fought more then the others. Maybe he'll survive." a person to the left of Edward said, placing a cold hand on Edward's bare stomach. That was when Edward realized that he was completely naked.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS LET ME GO!!!!" Ed yelled, not liking that he was exposed to strange people, and started to struggle again. He wouldn't have really minded being held hostage if it was a normal kidnapping case. Though by the feel of things it would turn out to be a kidnap and rape case, and Ed was not about to let himself be raped.

"Hold him still, we need to get the serum into him."

"Serum!?" Ed said as four more cold hands held him in place while a fifth rubbed something cold on his arm.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ed asked, then gasped as a needle poked into his arm, and struggled harder, only making the people holding still hold him tighter.

"The serum is in." a female's voice said, and the cold hands was removed.

"It'll take fifteen minutes to take full affect. We'll have waiting time before we can start"

"Start what? What are you people going to do to me? Answer me!!" Ed yelled as the people left the room. Ed struggled more and more, as he felt his body going numb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

The Prince(ess) and the Pauper

.... FMA Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or half of the title. I do own two people though.

**Chapter one: What's Happening in Creta.**

"What do you mean 'your weddings in two days'!!?" a girl with long blond hair exclaimed.

"You arranged a marriage for Nee-san?" the girl's younger sister said in confusion.

"Because you are of nobel blood who you're going to marry is up to me." the girl's mother said. The first girl that spoke sat huffily on a cushiony chair, her arms crossed.

"Right... So who's the bastard I'm going to marry...?" the girl's mother glared at her.

"Is that how a princess should act, Edona?" the girl now known as Edona's mother scolded, getting angrier as Edona mocked her. Her younger sister giggled.

"Alice!" Their mother scolded and again, Edona mocked her, making Alice giggle even more.

"Come on Al! Let's get out of here." Edona said, grabbing her sisters hand, "We might see you later mom. AND I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Edona yelled behind her.

"Man Ed, that was great." Alice said. ... In a voice that sounded freakishly like Alphonse's.

"Giving that woman trouble is what I live for!" Edona said. ... In a voice that sounded freakishly like Edward's. Edona went a little ways in the courtyard before she noticed that Alice wasn't following her.

"Something wrong Al?" she asked, going back to her sister.

"I'm just wondering what the real Edona and Alice are doing, or even if they're alright." Alice, who isn't really Alice, paused for a minute, "And I'm also thinking about mom." Edona smiled sweetly at Alice.

"You don't have to be worry about that anymore. First thing tomorrow we're going back to Amistris."

The next morning, the mother of the girls freaked out.

"THEY'RE GONE!!!! MY GIRLS ARE GONE!!!!" she screeched, laying down on her daughters bed, screaming into the bedding.

"Miss, who's gone!" one of the handmaids asked, rushing to her Miss's side. The Miss didn't say anything, but held out a note. The hand maid took it and read it out loud.

"'Dear Mother,

We left. End of story' What kind of note is that?" the handmaid said, thinking that it was too weird to be true. Then she saw a post scrip on the bottom.

"Ma'am, this may be another trick of the young miss. Listen, 'PS. Read the back for more detail.'" the handmaid turned the not to the back and continued reading, "'Why are we still calling you mother? You're not even our real mother. For that matter, we're not really Edona and Alice. Our real names are Edward and Alphonse Elric, nor are we girls. We switched places with the real Edona and Alice about eleven years ago. You wanna find them? Then go to Amistris. Oh, and I doubt that she would want to get married either. Well, that's all there is.' Signed, 'Edward and Alphonse Elric.'"

"Not my daughters?" the Miss asked, sitting up. But they have to be! They sound and act just as I remember, from when they were five!" the Miss yelled, getting frantic.

"Miss. May I suggest that I go looking for them. They do listen to me more than anyone ells hear." the handmade said, trying to calm the Miss down.

"You're right. Please leave as soon as possible." the Miss urged.

BACK TO FOLLOWING EDONA AND ALICE

"It's good to be home!" Edona/Edward said as he stretched, his brother behind him.

"I almost forgot what Resembool looked like." Alice/Alphonse said, joining his brother as they went to the ticket lady. As Al was going up to her, Ed pulled him away.

"Wait. We need to come up with something before talking to any one here." Ed whispered.

"Ed... All we have to do is say that we're Edona and Alice..." Al said, saying with his eyes to Ed that he's pathetic.

"Oh. Right." Ed said, and they both went up to the ticket lady.

"What are you two doing back?" the ticket lady asked, Ed and Al just looked dumb founded at her.

"Excuse me miss?" Ed asked in a girls voice, and the ticket lady looked at them strangely.

"You are Edward and Alphonse Elric aren't you?" she asked, as dumbfounded as Ed and Al.

"No. My name is Edona. And this is my little sister, Alice." Edona said, pointing to Al.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two just look almost exactly like them. Any ways, I hope you two enjoy your stay here. And you're just in time for the spring festival too."

Ed and Al have been playing at the spring festival all day, and getting mistaken for Edward and Alphonse allot. It was now dark, and people were starting to head home.

"Let's go to bed Ed. I'm tired." Al whined, leaning up on Ed's back.

"Alright, get on my back I'll carry you." Ed said, and Al gratefully got on Ed's back.

"We should bunk at Granny's place. Since we don't want people thinking that we're breaking into our- uh, Edward and Alphonse's house." Ed said, heading towards Pinako's house. Ed looked over his shoulder wandering why Al didn't respond. Al had fallen asleep.

"Hey. I'm the one who's suppose to sleep like a log." Ed said at his little brother's sleeping face.

Once he got to Pinako's he tried waking Al up, but to no avail. So Ed just sighed and nocked on the door with his foot.

"They have a dog now." Ed mumbled, as he heard Den bark and someone saying 'Just a minute.' A few seconds later the door opened.


End file.
